On the Edge of Disaster
by Sara AlBo
Summary: A punto de casarse con el amor de su vida, Christine es secuestrada por unos hombres en busca de venganza. Habían perdido a sus seres queridos en una terrible explosión en la empresa de Chagny. Su secuestro la lleva a tener que compartir su vida con un desconocido y a descubrir los misterios que la empresa Lumen esconde. Moderno. CE


**Hola a todos, mi nombre es Sara y es mi primera historia en FF así que no sean muy duros conmigo. Estoy muy emocionada ya que tenía esta idea rondando en mi cabeza y decidí que era momento de llevarla a algo más. Quiero saber qué les parece así que por favor R &R**

 **Prólogo**

CNN

¡NOTICIAS DE ÚLTIMA HORA!

Explosión en plata de energía

13 de marzo de 2015

En la planta de energía de la empresa Lumen, ubicada en India, se detectó una explosión alrededor de las 5 pm. Se desconoce todavía lo que originó el terrible accidente, pero hablamos...

—A dos días del accidente el Lumen las estadísticas de pérdidas son terroríficas, además de millones de dólares, se tienen confirmados hasta ahora 21 muertes, 60 heridos y 14 desaparecidos. Vamos con George...

—Los dueños de la empresa Lumen, Philippe y Raoul Chagny, se atreven a hablar del accidente casi tres semanas después. Esto es lo que nos dijeron…

—Señor Chagny, la gente está muy descontenta con su última declaratoria, los familiares de los fallecidos opinan que no fue un accidente... ¿Hay algo que quiera decir al respecto? — Preguntó uno de los cientos de reporteros que lo hostigaban fuera de la empresa cuando iba camino a casa.

—Por favor déjenme en paz, ahora no hablaré con la prensa.

—Pero... ¡Señor Chagny!...

—Gracias por invitarme, Karen, hay muchas suposiciones sobre lo que pudo haber sucedido hace un mes en Lumen, nada prueba que haya sido provocado, la explosión fue completamente una falta de cuidado en medidas de seguridad…

—El día de hoy se confirmó la muerte de uno de los trabajadores heridos tras el accidente de la planta Lumen. Con él suman 25 muertos por heridas graves…

CNN

LUMEN FINALIZA TRABAJOS DE BUSQUEDA.

25 de junio de 2015

A tres meses del accidente en la planta de energía de la empresa Lumen, se detienen trabajos de búsqueda de las personas que aún se encontraban en categoría de desaparecidos. Se recuperaron varias partes de cadáveres que serán analizados para identificar a las personas.

—Seis meses después del controversial accidente en la planta de Lumen se confirman las cifras de pérdidas en recursos humanos. La explosión en la planta dejó 77 muertos confirmados, 53 hombres y 24 mujeres. De estos 30 eran americanos, 15 eran chinos, 8 franceses, 6 hindúes, 6 ingleses, 4 australianos, 3 iraníes, 2 argentinos y 2 italianos.

—Hoy en el estudio nos visita uno de los sobrevivientes del accidente en Lumen que sucedió hace un año. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Carlos?

—Muy bien Rosy, pasé unos momentos difíciles, pero estoy vivo.

—Cuéntanos del día de la explosión, Carlos.

—Pues fue un día confuso, todo en la planta se veía en caos, como si todos sintiéramos que algo malo iba a suceder. Alrededor de las 4 nos dijeron que había una fuga en uno de los reguladores, pero que todo estaría en orden. Media hora después comenzaron a evacuar discretamente para que no entráramos en pánico, después de 15 minutos se activaron las alarmas, los que estaban en las zonas más cercanas a la maquinaria no pudieron salir a tiempo. A las 5:09 la planta explotó en el ala oeste…

—El dueño de la empresa de energía Lumen, Philippe Chagny, confirma que los familiares recibirán una indemnización por la pérdida de sus familiares, aunque algunos se negaron a aceptarla y procederán a continuar legalmente…

—A dos años del accidente en Lumen por fin los dueños pueden tener y respiro y se libran de los cargos legales.

—Joven Chagny… Joven Chagny… ¿Es cierto que está comprometido?

—Si, acabo de proponerme a mi novia.

—¿Y cuándo se llevará a cabo la boda? ¿Qué detalles puede darnos?

—Será pequeña y discreta, en un poco más de medio año nos casaremos…

—El joven millonario y codiciado Raoul Chagny está a tres meses de casarse, aunque no se sabe mucho sobre su prometida, nos ha dicho que la conoce desde que son niños, la afortunada imparte clases de música a infantes en una pequeña academia en la ciudad. Nos intriga mucho conocer más acerca…

 _Él_ pagó la radio con furia de escuchar que nunca pagarían por lo que hicieron. Le arrebataron lo único en el mundo que podría traerle felicidad después de todas las desgracias que han pasado. Pero Lumen no se saldrá con la suya, ellos sabían que no era un accidente y ahora era momento de que los responsables pagaran. _Nadie_ le arrebata algo sin pagar las consecuencias. Ahora era el momento de vengarse, y ya tenían el plan perfecto para obtenerlo…


End file.
